


Daffodils and lavender roses

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has had a crush on the guy who owns the store right fucking next to him, but has never worked up the courage to talk to him, his friends might have to give him the right push</p><p>From the prompt: I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils and lavender roses

Jack loved flowers, he loved the way that they looked, smelt, touched, he especially loved their meanings. Sunflowers, Lilies, Tulips, Moonflowers, orchids, poppies, roses and violets. 

“Hey I have an order to pick up, for Jones” said the red head as he entered,

“Ah yes, the roses right” replied Jack opening up the cold room, 

“Yes, those are the ones” replied Jones, he grabbed the box of roses and have a nod of confirmation when he saw the tag, Michael Jones.

“Bit cliche but everyone loves them” said Jack with a shrug,

"You think so, maybe I should add some different flowers in there" asked Michael with a frown,

"How about..." says Jack wandering into the back again, he grabs one white rose and places it in the middle. 

"White roses traditionally symbolises true love" says the ginger with a grin,

"Perfect" says Michael,

"That'll come to twenty dollars" said Jack hitting a few buttons on the cab registrar,

"Not so perfect" said Michael taking out his wallet and handing over the money. 

"Sorry, gotta get by somehow" apologised Jack,

"Actually the guy next door suggested this place to me" said the auburn haired man with a smile,

"The guy with the tats all up his arms?" asked Jack,

"Yeah, that's the one, Geoff is his name" replied Michael,

"I remembered almost every person that comes in here, he has never been in here once yet I've had more than a dozen people tell me that Geoff told them to come here" explained the ginger shaking his head.

"Maybe he likes you" said Michael with a wink,

"I... Uhhh, yeah, maybe" stuttered Jack, Michael smirked and gave him a wave then left without another word. Eight more customers and five hours later two familiar face enters the shop,

"Hey Jack, wanna go for some lunch?" asked Joel with a wave, Jack smirked at their hands linked together but said nothing, Joel had probably only recently worked up the courage or maybe Adam asked.

"Hey guys, uhhh yeah I can do now, just let me lock it up" said the ginger closing up and locking everything around the back, 

"Alright" said Adam,

"How does the cafe across the street sound?" asked Jack,

"Little close isn't it?" asked Adam with a frown.

"I like to keep a close eye on things" said the ginger man with a shrug

"I didn't know you were calling your crush a thing, that's a bit harsh" joked Joel,

"He's not a crush he's-" began Jack,

"Just someone you talk about everyday" interrupted Joel staring at Jack, the ginger man wanted to reply but stuttered and blushed.

 

“I mean come on Geoff, you talk about him everyday and you’ve never talked to the guy” said Griffon shaking her head, Geoff stood at the door watching Jack and his two friends leave,

“I’ve talked to him” replied Geoff wandering to the back,

“How long ago?” asked Griffon,

“About a year” said the tattooed man with a grin.

“I am going to set you two up so you can actually talk” replied Griffon shaking her head,

“How we both work the same days” said Geoff with a sigh,

“Thats kind of creepy Geoff” she said pretending to be put off,

“I see him putting out the signs that have the hours on, I’m not that much of a creep” whined Geoff putting his head into his hands.

“I’m kidding, calm down” said Griffon patting him on the back,

“Can we forget about this for a bit?” asked Geoff,

“Sure, our two o’clock isn’t here yet” replied Griffon, the store belled as if on queue and both of Jack’s friends walked in, their eyes wandered around the room before landing on Griffons then straight to Geoffs.

“Oh fuck…” muttered Geoff quietly under his breathe, Griffon just gave him a grin.

“Hi boys, how can we help?” asked Griffon,

“Two o’clock for Heyman” said the taller man,

“Of course, Geoff is going to be doing this one, if you could” said Griffon waving her hand to the back, Geoff shot her a glare but smiled for the other two as he led them back. Joel and Adam, as he learnt, showed him what he wanted and where he wanted it, a small hand tattoo that he’d been putting off getting for awhile.

“So what made you want to get it now?” asked Geoff making conversation, he glanced up briefly to see the two share a look, uh oh…

“Thats another reason why we’re here” said Joel slowly,

“Yeah?” prompted Geoff as he paused his work for a moment,

“We have this friend who is really into you, but incredibly shy, he’s going to come in to get a tattoo done soon, he’ll probably try and play it cool though and ask for Griffon instead of you just to talk to someone else about you” explained Joel waving his arms about as he went on, glad he let go of his hand.

“Sounds complicated” replied Geoff.

“Yeah exactly, so what I was thinking is that you should get Griffon to take him in here and wait then you come out and chat” said Adam,

“Sounds like a plan” replied Geoff with a grin,

“Awesome, can we finish this now, it really hurts” said Joel holding up his hand, Geoff rolled his eyes and grabbed it places it on the table.

“Awww, you were doing so well” replied Adam,

“I know but it hurts” whined Joel.

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodils symbolise new beginnings and lavender roses symbolise love at first sight, I thought it was cute


End file.
